War, Peace and Raging Hormones
by earthling44
Summary: This is the diary of Kirra Flanagan, rebel medic. Sometimes she wonders why she is writing to an inanimate object, but who knows, maybe it'll become a best seller. Starts pre-Dark Days and continues into Dark Days. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. 18th September

**18****th**** September**

Dear Diary,

My best friend Ellie bought you for me. She is an avid reader, and is obsessed with the Diary of Anne Frank. I love Ellie, but her fangirling really does bring out the stubborn, sarcastic bitch in me. People tell me that I am stubborn and sarcastic anyway, but if I cared about their opinion, I might actually bother doing something about my supposed attitude problem.

It is my half-birthday today. Ellie and I have a tradition of celebrating half-birthdays, which is why she bought me a present. My real birthday is the 18th of March, which is right in the middle of the District 4 Spring Festival. Hence the reason why I celebrate my half-birthday: no one cares about your birthday when it is in the middle of a full-blown celebration.

Apparently, diaries are for venting one's inner feelings and recounting one's day. Since my life is incredibly boring, I don't really have any juicy inner feelings that I don't want to tell anyone else, so I shall recount my day. I'm not sure how to do this (even Ellie's mother's brownies could not sway my decision not to read Anne Frank's diary), so bear with me.

8:00: Was rudely woken up by intensely annoying little brother.

8:01: Threw book at intensely annoying little brother and got into trouble (no you idiot, a bruise is not concussion. Why are my family so medically clueless?).

8:30: Got out of bed after much yelling at intensely annoying little brother.

9:00-10:00: Went through the terrifying experience that is breakfast with my family.

10:00: Cunningly snuck away from breakfast table while intensely annoying little brother was distracting parents.

10:05: Arrived at Ellie's house.

10:15: Met Brianna and the Connolly twins (Niamh and Louisa) at the beach.

10:15-1:00: Hung out at beach/celebrated half-birthday with Ellie, Brianna and the twins.

1:00: Bought fish and chips.

1:00-1:30: Ate fish and chips.

1:30-2:00: Present opening ceremony + received diary.

2:00-4:00: Worked my shift at the O'Neill apothecary with Brianna. Her parents own the place, so she has the great pleasure of providing wage-free work.

4:00: Went home.

4:00-6:00: Aunt Sally-Anne and Uncle Liam came over with Mags and Lizzie (adorable little cousins who I wish were my siblings).

6:00: Went back to Ellie's house for sleepover.

6:00-7:00: Dinner! Ellie's mother's cooking is so much better than my mother's; it's not even funny. Still, intensely annoying little brother (I think I might shorten it to IALB) is not there to annoy Ellie's mother while cooking, and trust me, cooking is a lot harder with IALB around.

7:00: Ate some of Ellie's mother's famous brownies. They are so good; she even sells them at the market and gets quite a hefty profit. Her stall is next to Mrs Cresta's bouillabaisse stall. Diary, if you were not an inanimate object, I'd recommend it to you. Speaking of which, why am I writing to an inanimate object? This makes no sense. The chances of someone discovering this diary when I'm gone are pretty slim.

7:23: Now. Writing to an inanimate object. Watching Ellie write to her inanimate object. Wondering how she manages to write so much. Maybe it is because she is more 'in touch with her emotions' (mother's words, not mine) than I am.

I'll give you a little background on this. Ellie and I are very different people. I am a brutally scientific, stubborn person who needs proof for everything and has very little creativity, but lots of curiosity. I want to be a doctor when I leave school. Ellie, however, is terrible at all types of science. She is creative, 'in touch with her emotions', and wants to be an author when she leaves school. Her writing is very good, but she's always off in her imagination planning her stories when she's supposed to be paying attention in class.

Come exam week, she knows nothing. I'll tell you a secret, because that's what diaries are for. I don't study before exam week. I teach all of the crap that we need to know to Ellie, and she exposes the gaps in my knowledge. She doesn't fail the exams, and I get A's (on maths, geography, languages and the sciences. I am hopeless at all arts subjects). It's quite a good arrangement.

I cannot believe I have already written this much to something that will never respond. At least when I write to Anton, my pen pal in 2; he replies. I quite enjoy reading his letters, actually. He's gay, and he says his ultimate mission is to take over Panem with Rainbow Pride. Unfortunately, District 2 is not the most tolerant of districts, so he gets bullied a lot. I have had to stop him from killing himself a couple of times, actually. He's not depressed any more though, because he has accepted the fact that he is gay and he's proud of it. I love having a sassy gay pen pal, I really do.

Ellie is still writing ferociously. What is she writing about? I can understand why Anne Frank would write a lot because, let's face it, she was locked up in an annexe with a bunch of crazy people and a boy she had a crush on. She'd have had to write to keep herself sane. Ellie, however, is supposed to be socialising with her best friend, yours truly.

That's it. I have to get hold of Ellie's diary. I shall write down my epicaltastic master plan here, in my diary, so as not to look suspicious.

KIRRA'S EPICALTASTIC MASTER PLAN #1: GET ELLIE'S DIARY

Step 1: Stay up until Ellie is fully asleep.

Step 2: Totally non-suspiciously sneak over to the other side of the room.

Step 3: Grab the wretched diary.

Step 4: Replace diary with similar looking notebook.

Step 5: Do normal morning stuff with Ellie.

Step 6: Leave Ellie's house.

Step 7: Lock self in room and read diary to figure out what on earth Ellie is writing about.

Now I know Ellie is my best buddy and I should respect her privacy, but this has been going on for quite some time now and it annoys me nearly as much as IALB and that really is saying something. Ellie's mum is telling us to stop writing and brush our teeth. Over and out, diary. I'll let you know how my plan goes tomorrow.


	2. 19th & 20th September

**Sunday, 19****th**** September**

Dear Diary,

Today, I:

2:30: Carried out plan. The diary is now in my possession.

10:00: For all official purposes, woke up.

10:20: Had a much more peaceful breakfast than usual at Ellie's house.

11:00: Left Ellie's house.

1:00: Ate lunch.

2:00-6:00: The party.

6:00: Dinner.

6:48: Now. Writing diary as excuse for procrastinating on English Essay.

IALB's friend had a birthday party so I had to spend the whole afternoon pretending to be nice to his friends' dumb older sisters. Luckily, Niamh and Louisa turned up about half way through the party and prevented me from going insane. Well, Niamh did anyway. Louisa has a freakish ability to actually socialise with those people. The Connolly twins are about as different as twins come. Louisa is loud and opinionated and in-your-face. Niamh is quiet, but she is really funny and a great artist.

I bet you're wondering about Ellie's diary, aren't you? Well, I was at the party all afternoon, and I have procrastinated all week, so I need to do my homework. I have to write an essay about how messed up the relationships in _A Midsummer Night's Dream _are. Kill me now, and make sure IALB does not inherit anything valuable.

**Monday, 20****th**** September**

Dear Diary,

Today, I:

7:00: Was rudely woken up by alarm clock.

7:15: Got dressed.

7:30: Ate breakfast early by myself to avoid the ordeal that is eating with my family.

7:40-8:00: Walked to school via Ellie, Niamh and Louisa's houses (Bianca takes the bus with her brother).

8:00-1:00: School. The usual. Especially bad subjects today. Whoever writes the timetables must have a grudge on me. NB: Find out who that is and get them something from mother's jewellery store (she also sells cufflinks for men) to bribe them into giving me a better timetable.

1:00: Lunch, the highlight of my day. This morning I had the horrible timetable as follows: English (handed in essay, got death stare from Mr Murgatroyd), Health (had 'growing up' discussion session. Need I say more?), Recess, History of Panem (the Capitol is amazing, we are pathetic, etc.) and Music (would be alright if I was not surrounded by idiots who still call crotchets and quavers 'ta's' and 'ti-ti's'. Sometimes I wish that I never bothered learning an instrument).

2:00: Sport. Will rant about that in a minute.

3:20: Finished school. Insert the District 4 Choir singing 'Hallelujah'

3:30: Returned home and did homework.

4:52: Now. Writing diary out of loyalty to best friend.

Why is school sport necessary? I know we have to get exercise and all that, but I go sailing twice a week and I do gymnastics. I used to do ballet as well, until the rational part of my brain took over and realised that I was paying someone to yell and cause me extreme pain, with very little enjoyment coming from it. Anyway, I see no reason for being tortured by sadistic PE teachers who clearly took that job because the alternative was a psych ward. An example of this torture is long-distance running. You'd have thought since I'm asthmatic that I'd get out of the run. Of course, despite a note from Dr O'Neill, Miss Pebertmoth made me run anyway. To add insult to injury, she ran behind me and when I tried to walk, she bellowed 'RUN, YOU LAZY COW!' into my ear. I had to stop her and put her straight when she said that. I explained the science of asthma to her and told her that legally, she could not force me to do anything. Her facial expressions were absolutely priceless.

Anyway, I need to look at Ellie's diary. I have it right here with me. OH DEAR NEPTUNE. WHY!? THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING. Ok, deep breaths, Kirra. Stay calm. If you, diary, ever end up being discovered, whoever is reading will want an explanation of my sudden outburst. I have just found out that Ellie has a crush on Sean Cooley, probably the biggest snob in the district. His parents pretty much own The Line, and rip off all of the poor line fishermen that live there. He is very smart-arsed, but painfully good at most subjects. That is, apart from Chemistry. His parents probably bribed the school to let him into Elite Chem class, and I have been sorely tempted to dunk his head into corrosive acids multiple times. The fact that he is even in my second favourite class sickens me.

She has written all of this lovely stuff about him. This is even more inaccurate than my parents' medical knowledge. I must do something. I'm always being told that it is bad to mess with other people's relationships, but in this case, it is necessary. Especially if Sean likes Ellie back. I need to do some investigating. I wonder if Sean keeps a diary. My life would be a whole lot easier if he did; Ellie does not suspect me at all as the person who 'borrowed' her diary.

I have to go to gym now, I'll write again on Friday.


	3. 24th September

**A/N: Hi everyone! I have decided to put any reviewers on Kirra's list of epicaltastically awesome people. I LOVE YOU ALL! A new list will be posted with each chapter. **

**LIST OF EPICALTASTICALLY AWESOME PEOPLE: Killer Pineapple, WafflesAndArchery and Trex. S.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Panem.**

**Friday, 24****th**** September**

Dear Diary,

Today, I:

6:15: Got up at this hour to go to Orchestra.

6:30: Ate breakfast peacefully without any sign of family.

7:00: Arrived at school for Orchestra.

7:00-8:00: Orchestra practice. Fun fun fun!

8:00-1:00: School. The usual.

1:00: Lunch.

2:00: Chem, the highlight of my day. It totally confuses Ellie, but I love it. Especially because I am in Elite Chemistry, which is mostly free of people whom I do not get along with.

3:20: Finished school. Insert the District 4 Choir singing 'Hallelujah'

3:30: Lugged cello home and did homework.

4:57: Now. Writing diary out of loyalty to best friend. I am too bad a liar to pull off not writing.

Speaking of diaries, you'll never guess what I discovered today. Sean Cooley does, in fact, keep a diary. I had Chem on Wednesday, but I was preoccupied with the test that we had to do that lesson, so I did not observe Sean. Today, however, the lesson was spent going through said tests, so I had the perfect opportunity to have a look. Turns out, he keeps his diary in his school bag. Whilst he was up the front discussing his abysmal test results with Mrs Diaz, I had a look around. The diary is a fluffy pink horror, and I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry when I saw it. I slipped it into my bag and no one was any the wiser.

Let's get this diary out, shall we? OH NO. HE LIKES HER BACK. NONONONONOOO. What have I done to deserve this? He's got pictures of her and everything. This is really creepy. I'd tell her, but that would just make her even more excited. Ellie doesn't get creeped out by that kind of thing. I need to do something about this, and I need help. Hmmm. I know! I shall get a group of people together tomorrow and we can share knowledge and make sure that they never ever get together.

Who should I invite? Bianca and the Connolly twins, obviously. Who else? Max Odair. I must invite him. Max has had a crush on Ellie ever since I invited her to my 8th birthday party and he turned up because his mother was helping my mother to organise. Max's mother and my mother went to school together in Southern 4 and bought houses next to each other. I can't count how many times I have been dragged over there to 'play' with Max so that our mothers can gossip. Most of the time, Max is an arrogant git. Some people (i.e. his dumb worshippers) say that he has a right to be arrogant because of his achievements. No one has a right to be arrogant. Even if they are District 4's top sportsperson and Panem's top trident thrower.

OFFICIAL GUEST LIST FOR EMERGENCY GATHERING

Bianca

Niamh

Louisa

Max

Mum is saying that she is going next door to see Catalina (Max's mother) and is asking me if I want to come. What a great opportunity! I may write back later to tell you how the meeting goes.

**3 hours later…**

Oh wow. I wasn't expecting that to go on for that long. Here's what happened. I arrived at Max's house, and after much fawning courtesy of Catalina Odair, I was finally allowed to continue my mission. I barged into Max's room (I stopped knocking when I was about 7) to discover that he was being tutored by Mike Cresta. Now, this would be normal for most people, but to see the great Max Odair actually receiving help with something was quite amusing to me.

Here is the conversation that happened when they finally noticed that I was there:

Mike: Hi Kirra!

Max: *whips head around as if white male version of Willow Smith* Kirra! What are you doing here?

Kirra: I have come because of an emergency involving Ellie.

Max: What happened? Was she in a car crash? Did she drown? Did your brother annoy her to death?

Kirra: No, it's worse. Ellie likes Sean Cooley, and Sean Cooley likes Ellie.

Mike: Wow; that is bad.

Max: Do they know that the other person likes them?

Kirra: No.

Mike: Then how did you find out? You avoid Sean like the plague in Chem class. (Mike is also in Elite Chemistry.)

Kirra: It involves careful observation, well-timed distraction and borrowing diaries.

Max: Please don't tell me you stole their diaries.

Mike: As she clearly stated in the sentence before, she did not steal their diaries, she simply borrowed them. It means that she does intend to give them back.

Max: Do you intend to give them back?

Kirra: Of course I do! If I don't give them back, how can they continue to write in their diaries and give me more information?

Max: Have you given them back yet?

Kirra: I've given Ellie's back, but I only got Sean's yesterday.

Catalina: Kirra, Mike, I've made extra calamari salad, so would you like to stay for dinner?

Kirra & Mike: Ok!

And so we sat down for dinner and ate calamari salad. It was decided that the emergency committee was to meet 10:00 tomorrow at Niamh and Louisa's house. Mum and Kate talked for ages and ages until I pointed out that we needed to get home to make sure that IALB made it to bed on time. He's going to be a nightmare in the morning.


	4. 25th September

**LIST OF EPICALTASTICALLY AWESOME PEOPLE: Killer Pineapple, Bluebell and Innocent Primrose Everdeen. I love you all! :D. Sorry I keep reuploading this, I haven't been keeping track on my reviews this week because I've been away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Panem.**

**Saturday, 25****th**** September**

Dear Diary,

Today, I:

8:00: Got up.

8:05: Snuck into IALB's bedroom with a megaphone.

8:07: Yelled obscenities into IALB's ear.

8:10: Got dressed.

8:30: Went downstairs for breakfast.

8:33: Got told by parents that I wouldn't get any pocket money for 2 weeks because of possible damage to IALB's hearing.

8:34: Reminded parents that they haven't given me pocket money since I started working at the O'Neill apothecary when I was 12.

8:35: Watched mother burst into tears because her baby doesn't need her anymore.

8:36: Reminded her that IALB can barely use a simple fishing rod.

8:37-9:30: Ate breakfast.

9:30-9:45: Walked to Niamh and Louisa's house.

10:00-12:30: Had meeting.

12:30-1:30: Ate lunch.

2:00-4:00: Worked shift at apothecary.

4:15-5:45: Rebel meeting.

5:50-6:20: Packed for trip to Southern 4.

6:30-7:30: Had dinner. Almost as bad as breakfast with family.

7:34: Now. Writing diary; Ellie has been quizzing me about it.

You may notice that I have two meetings on the recount of my day. The first meeting was the one to discuss Ellie's love life emergency. I arrived at Niamh and Louisa's house a few minutes early and talked to Caroline on the phone. Caroline is the twins' older sister who got a scholarship to go and do scientific research in District 5. She's got a boyfriend, actually. Thady, the youngest Connolly, calls him Foxy because he sort of looks like a fox. Then, Mr Connolly, Mrs Connolly and Thady went to a skin cancer prevention convention. The Connolly family are like the 1st gen Weasleys. They all have red hair, so they get burnt really easily.

Then, Bianca, Max and Mike (who wanted to come for whatever reason) arrived and we began the meeting. First, I presented evidence of the horror of the situation: extracts from the diaries. Here is an example from Ellie's:

"_Sean sat next to me and my heart was racing. His chocolate brown eyes stared into mine and there was a moment of beautiful connection. I could think of nothing better than kissing him in the rain like all of those girls in the stories. I just want to…"_

It goes on to list things that she would like to do. I would rather not talk about those. Max was absolutely distraught when I read that out. His facial expression was so funny; Niamh got out her sketchbook and started drawing it. She did a remarkably good likeness. Several awkward and nerdy comments from Mike and a painful-looking slap from Bianca later, once we had managed to calm down Max, we moved on to Sean. His diary was absolutely awful. For the sake of any innocent children if they happen to stumble upon _my _diary, I think I'd better leave it at that.

Next, we brainstormed ideas. They are split into 2 categories: prevention and cure. I shall copy down some of the ideas from the sheet of paper into my diary in case we lose it.

PREVENTION

Hijack the school PA system and tell Sean to collect his foot fungus cream from the front desk.

Tell Ellie that Sean thinks that _Twilight _is better than _Harry Potter_.

Tell Ellie that Sean thinks all blondes are dumb (Ellie is blonde herself).

Tell Ellie that Sean ships Harmony and Snily.

Tell Sean that Ellie thinks that he is a conceited fish head.

Get Ellie to befriend a poor kid from The Line and then tell her what Sean's dad did to the people that live there.

CURE

Soak all of Sean's nice clothes in fish oil just before a date.

Start crying because Ellie is neglecting me.

Tell them that they'll get their dinner for free at The Fat Gull (my father's tavern; the main one in District 4) the night when one of the big fishing boats gets back and the place is packed with drunk fishermen.

'Bump into them' wherever they are and awkwardly intrude their meal.

Misinform them on the weather and send them out in a thunderstorm.

Drag them to one of Max Odair's basketball games and cheer really loudly.

The rest of the Connolly family came back from the skin cancer prevention convention and we all had lunch together. After that, Bianca and I went to the apothecary and did some work. Some of the people that come in are simply comical. One man came in and insisted that he needed fancy Capitol medicine for Man Flu. A little kid came in and graphically described his warts 'down there' really loudly. Bianca was laughing so hard we nearly had to close down the shop. Towards the end of our shift, Mike came in and asked us if we would like to go to a rebel meeting. He then explained to us that District 13 has already rebelled against the injustices of the Capitol, and that we could do the same. Bianca and I had nothing better to do, so we went along.

I spent half of the meeting eating prawn crackers. The majority of the plans that they had thought of were simply mediocre. They suggested that we should be really loud and obvious, but the Capitol would crush us like bugs! We must remember that they killed Bianca's dad for trying to go beyond the outer fishing boundaries. There is a reason why she has anger issues. Mike made the stupid mistake of bringing that up and Bianca stormed out of the meeting. I decided to take charge. Looking back on it, I may have been a _little _harsh, but it was necessary. I swear they're all idiots. We should get some adults involved if we want to get anywhere. I've told the leaders of the group to recruit in The Line and The Fat Gull. Those places are hotspots for overworked, Capitol-hating people.

Anyway, I have to go now. We're going down to Southern 4 to visit Abuela and the rest of mother's family. I have to spend 2 hours in the car with IALB. See you on the other side, diary.


	5. 26th September

**List of Epicaltastically Awesome People: Killer Pineapple, WafflesandArchery and Innocent Primrose Everdeen!**

**Disclaimer: The usual.**

Sunday, 26th September

Today, I:

7:30: Was woken up by crazy relatives. (Seriously people, it's Sunday. No one wakes up at 7:30 on Sundays.)

7:35: Dragged self out of bed, cursed relatives and got dressed.

8:00: Breakfast. One of the perks of being in Southern 4 is Abuela's cooking. Mother is too busy running the jewellery store to bother.

9:00: To the beach! It is much warmer here than in Northern 4.

1:30: Abuela made chicken fajitas and I totally pigged out.

2:30: Went to see cousins.

6:30: Ate dinner with cousins, which resulted in a massive taco fight.

8:00: Gave hair a much needed wash.

8:15: Now. In the car on the way home. Writing diary for my own amusement. I must admit, it is growing on me. I need to stop spending so much time with Ellie.

Abuela (means 'grandma' in Spanish) is my crazy grandmother who lives in Southern 4 (obviously). When my mother was 16, her and her best friend Catalina (Max's mother) ran off to Northern 4 to get better jobs (Northern 4 is much richer than Southern 4). Abuela got angry and her and mother did not speak to each other until I came about. I think the whole reason she bothered to contact mother was to make sure that I was taught Spanish and visited Southern 4 regularly.

District 4 is one of the 5 bilingual districts. They speak a language called 'Mandarin' in 3, 6 and 8; and I think they speak Spanish in 10 as well. Abuela is so obsessed with IALB and I getting a Southern 4 upbringing; she even changed his name. My name, Kirra, is technically not Spanish but it sounds Spanish enough for Abuela to not change it. IALB's name, on the other hand, is James, which does not sound Spanish at all. She calls him 'Santiago', which he complains does not sound remotely like James. They get into these huge fights about it; both too stubborn to back down. Their rivalry is quite hilarious and has become a longstanding joke between Dad and I. When IALB doesn't behave, we threaten to send him to Abuela's place and he immediately turns into a little angel. Mum doesn't like it (guess where IALB got his stubbornness from), but we have a lot of fun.

Abuela may have her flaws, but she makes fantastic food. Southern 4 is in a place that used to be called 'Mexico' and the food there is quite different from the food in Northern 4. I mean that in a good way, but I wouldn't want to live there all the time otherwise I'd blow up like a balloon. I could just sit and eat burritos and enchiladas and fried ice cream all day. Abuela really doesn't help; she thinks I'm underfed and does her best to feed me huge amounts of yummy food. This does not go down well with my gym coaches, who insist I keep strictly within my daily calorie limit. I take it they have never tasted fried ice cream. I need to get Abuela to teach me how to make it so that I can give them some and enlighten them. You honestly haven't lived if you haven't tasted it.

Ugh, it is has just dawned on me that I have school tomorrow. I have to endure the horror that is my Monday timetable once more. I also have to keep tabs on Ellie and Sean. I'm not entirely sure how to go about carrying out the prevention measures without seeming suspicious. Ellie may not be the most observant person on earth, but she will notice sudden changes in my behaviour. The first thing on the 'Prevention' list was to hijack the school PA system and tell Sean to collect his foot fungus cream from the front desk. Hmmm. That may not be possible, but I have a solution. It's time for another epicaltastic master plan! I shall add the other preventions in to, so as to kill multiple fish with one spear.

KIRRA'S EPICALTASTIC MASTER PLAN #2: PREVENTION

Step 1: Get Bianca to take some foot fungus cream with Sean's name on it to reception and tell them to return it to him publicly.

Step 2: Get Ellie all worked up during one of those ads for the remaking of _Twilight_; and just when it looks like she is going to burst a vein, tell her that Sean likes it better than _Harry Potter_.

Step 3: Tell her about a horrible Harmony lemon I found on fanfiction, graphically describe it to her (maybe even send her a link to one…) and deliver the news much in the same way as Step 2.

Step 4: Call IALB's friend's dad and ask him to talk in assembly about what Sean Cooley's dad is doing to The Line.

Step 5: If this doesn't work, resort to cure.

Mother wants me to entertain IALB, so I have to go. We really need to get him the new Banana™ iPod 5628. They were invented by a pre-apocalyptic company, but they were a good idea so Banana™ decided to remake them and they've made a fortune. Anyway; goodbye. Once again, the outcome of the plan will be revealed tomorrow.


	6. 27th September

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I had to go camping. I have exams coming up, so I might not update in the next couple of weeks. **

**List of Epicaltastically Awesome People: Just Killer Pineapple this time. You others must all be as busy as I am.**

**Monday, 27****th**** September**

Today, I:

7:00: Was rudely woken up by alarm clock.

7:15: Got dressed.

7:30: Ate breakfast early by myself to avoid the ordeal that is eating with my family.

7:40-8:00: Walked to school.

8:00-1:00: School. The usual atrocious Monday timetable.

1:00: Lunch. Once again the highlight. Discussed emergency situation with committee.

2:00: Sport. Lifesaving; funner than usual sport. I spent most of the lesson treading water, which isn't that hard. Broke school treading water record, much to the discontent of the die-hard sportsters. Nerds aren't supposed to break school sport records.

3:20: Finished school. Insert the District 4 Choir singing 'Hallelujah'

3:30: Returned home and did homework.

4:52: Now. Writing diary.

So I arrived at school this morning with the Connolly twins thinking that Ellie's love life was much the same as before the weekend, with no advancements by either party. Imagine my surprise and horror when I walked into the classroom to find Ellie and Sean making out on Louisa's desk. I nearly went into cardiac arrest. Louisa, thoroughly red by this point, marched up to them and cleared her throat loudly. When they did not respond, she yelled: 'Get a room!' and Ellie's head snapped around. She was met by the disapproving glares of the Connolly twins, Bianca and I. Max looked like he was about to burst; clenched fists, screwed up face; I could even see a vein pulsing in his forehead. There was a general sense of failure among us plotters as Bianca muttered: 'I risked mother's wrath getting that fungus cream and now we don't even need it.'

After the initial shock of seeing Sean and Ellie together, things died down a little bit. Of course, it was still really annoying watching them staring at each other, but thanks to assigned seats, things didn't get too graphic in the first part of the day. In English, we watched the first part of this movie called "_The Man from Snowy River_". I took an immediate disliking to the main character, who keeps risking multiple people's lives and other horses attempting to get his horse back from the "brumbies" (apparently it's slang for wild horses in Boganland). His mother died when he was young (I swear, heroes can never have adequate mothers) and his father dies (surprise, surprise) at the beginning when the "brumbies" make the ground shake and the tree that he is cutting down falls on top of him (what a way to die).

Then, these random people come to the main character (whose name is Jim)'s house and tell him that he has to "earn the right to live on the mountain". IT IS HIS HOUSE. IF HIS FATHER LEFT IT TO HIM IN HIS WILL, HE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO LIVE THERE. Of course, poor Ickle Jimmykins did not think to tell the random people this, so he ends up going to work for No-First-Name Harrison as a cattle boy. No-First-Name Harrison had recently purchased a colt who was worth a thousand pounds (please don't ask me how much that is in modern money). It just so happened that No-First-Name Harrison also had a daughter Ickle Jimmykins' age that was horse mad (also motherless; there must be something in the water).

The daughter (Jessica The Pathetic) persuades Ickle Jimmykins to attempt to break in the thousand pound colt (I named him Descarado; it suits him). Mr Murgatroyd stopped the video just after we saw a close-up of Ickle Jimmykins' butt going into the saddle. I'm not sure which is worse, that butt or Ellie and Sean. Actually, I take that back. Ellie and Sean are WAY worse.

After seeing the awful sight that was Ickle Jimmykins' backside, I was ready for a nice, peaceful health lesson, and an opportunity to snooze after yesterday's early start. Unfortunately, life decided to laugh in my face. It started much like any other health lesson; Ms Kirk making us write down three things that went well in the last week (mine were: survived the taco fight, made it on to the Northern 4 gym squad and retained full seeing abilities after witnessing the Sean/Ellie make out session). Then, she sat us all on the floor and told us that today we would be discussing teenaged relationships. Ellie and Sean glanced at each other suggestively and Bianca mimed throwing up. Niamh went even paler than she already is; which I didn't think was possible. Max was doing an especially comical scowl, and Louisa reached for her sketchbook (the twins are co-authoring a book on comical scowls).

Max was shaking with anger, which Ms Kirk misinterpreted as sexual tension. She said: 'Max, do you have some feelings that you would like to share with us?' Bianca burst out laughing and Ms Kirk's eyebrows shot up. 'Bianca, Max, it's all right to reveal your relationship. I won't judge.' By this point, most of the class, including me, was crying with laughter. Everyone knows that Bianca thinks that Max is an arrogant prick, and Max thinks that Bianca has anger issues and belongs in a mental asylum. The chances of them getting together are about the same as the chances of IALB renouncing being an annoying little twat; i.e. none. Once Ms Kirk had been able to regain control of the class, things settled down. The rest of the morning went by fairly uneventfully.

At lunchtime, Ellie went to sit with Sean his crew of idiots, so Max decided to come and sit with us to discuss the emergency situation. After much discussion, we decided to set Ellie and Sean up at The Fat Gull. _S. S. Panem_, one of the biggest ships in District 4, docks on Friday afternoon, which means that The Fat Gull is going to be absolutely packed with drunk fishermen on Friday night. In fact, the _S. S. Panem _crew have one of the worst drinking habits out of all of the ship crews in Northern 4, possible even the entire district.

This afternoon, instead of torturous normal sport, we had 'lifesaving'. I spent most of the lesson treading water. It turns out doing gymnastics can actually be useful at school. Speaking of gymnastics, I have to go now. I can't write until Saturday because of intensive practice, and I might not write Sunday either. My life is too busy for this diary. Kirra out.


	7. 2nd November

**A/N: Once again, sorry for my lateness. Exams have been utterly chaotic and I nearly went insane from studying so much. Also, I was thinking of writing you guys a Christmas-themed one shot with all of the characters, but I'm not sure how to put it into the Panem setting. I was wondering if you guys, my awesome readers, could send in ideas. Reviews and PM's are welcomed and encouraged. **

**List of Epicaltastically Awesome People: Killer Pineapple and Bluebell.**

**Saturday, 2****nd**** November**

Today, I:

9:30: Woke up. I got up a bit late today because of intensive gymnastics practice all week. I have a competition tomorrow.

10:00: Ate breakfast. I was home alone; the family had already gone out.

10:30-1:00: More gymnastics practice.

1:00: Went to Bianca's for lunch.

1:10-2:00: Ate lunch.

2:00-4:00: Worked shift at apothecary.

4:15-5:45: Rebel meeting.

6:00-8:00: Dinner and ELL (Ellie's love life) committee meeting at Niamh and Louisa's house.

8:20: Now. Writing diary.

Ugh, life is so stressful. Gymnastics and homework are taking over my life. Ellie and Sean aren't helping by taking every opportunity that they can to flaunt their relationship, especially around me. If I keep going at this rate, Dr O'Neill says I'll develop an anxiety disorder. Thing is, I don't have time to deal with mental illness. I don't have time to deal with anything. I've got an essay due on the effect that the founding of Panem had on the people of North America, and along with the normal onslaught that comes with doing elite classes and all of the pointless subjects that I'd rather not be doing; I am considering boycotting school and blaming it all on gymnastics.

Anyway, about this week. We continued to watch The Man from Snowy River in English class. Some dude that decides to bully Ickle Jimmykins lets Descarado run away and Jessica the Pathetic runs away and Ickle Jimmykins rescues her and they have a few make out scenes. Have I mentioned that Ickle Jimmykins is a chauvinistic pig? Well he is. On Thursday we had to go on a hiking trip to the mountains. That was NOT FUN. I don't know who decided that trying to get up a ridiculously steep mountain was a good pastime, but whoever they are I want to go back in time and use Capitol torture methods on them.

The trip basically consisted of Ms Pebertmoth standing behind Ellie and I and yelling at us for being too slow. My muscles were completely worn out from gym practice, but of course Ms Pebertmoth could not accept that I actually do stuff outside of her PE classes. When we got to the top of the mountain, I seriously considered jumping off, but then Bianca said that I was not allowed to jump because then no one would be there to do the 2-4 Saturday shift at the apothecary with her and she sure as heck was not prepared to do it alone. Then I realised all of the other stuff I have to do for/with various people that they think is critical to their existence and decided it would be better if I stuck around.

Speaking of all things apothecary related, Dr O'Neill decided to start us on a medicine course. She said that if this whole rebellion thing were ever to actually happen, we'd need skilled doctors and nurses to tend the wounded. From our work at the apothecary, Bianca and I already knew First Aid and everyday stuff like minor injuries and non-fatal diseases, but if we were ever to heal in a war zone, we would need to know things like how to bandage deep gashes, bullet wounds, broken limbs and the venom that they put in Capitol muttations. I will be going to the apothecary on Tuesday afternoons instead of sailing because I'm already a pretty good sailor and I don't have any other time where I could fit this in.

The rebel meeting earlier was drastically better than previous ones. I shall start out with news from other districts. There have already been uprisings in districts 13-9. There is unrest and rumours in 8 and 3. The leaders did well in their recruiting, and over 100 people turned up to the meeting; which is great considering there were about 40 of us last week. They have put Ed Collins, an angry tuna fisherman who is a frequent customer at The Fat Gull in charge of the whole operation. We plan to have our first peaceful protest next week to raise awareness. Flyers are being printed out and badges are being made. This is going to be epic.

Of course, we still have the ongoing problem of Ellie's relationship with the biggest doucheface in the district.

As I said earlier, they are taking every possible opportunity to flaunt their relationship. I wouldn't put it past Sean to shove it in my face, but Ellie has been my best friend for years. Love does crazy things to people. That reminds me; the date. I must tell you about that. Ellie spent most of Friday afternoon getting ready with Louisa (I was at gymnastics and Niamh was at an art class). Then, she was picked up by Sean and they went to The Fat Gull. Unfortunately, my trusty sources tell me that Ellie and Sean had quite a good time and proceeded to get drunk and start singing along with the drunken fishermen. Why do I even associate myself with these people? The whole reason I haven't cut Ellie off completely is because she is so naïve and I love her like a sister.

We discussed the dire situation at Niamh and Louisa's house this evening, and we're out of ideas. We're all too busy to do this stuff, which is such a shame because in my eyes, the sooner we can get rid of Sean, the better. The only thing we were able to come up with is your classic 'make the other party jealous'. Niamh, Louisa and I decided that we should make Max and Bianca pretend to be going out. I know that it isn't optimal, but we honestly cannot think of anything else. Thing is, Max and Bianca don't want to, so we might have to stoop to rumours. I really don't want it to come to that, but we need to get in soon. What if Sean gets Ellie pregnant? I don't want some innocent child to have to die because their father is a douchebag and their mother deserves better.

Anyway, time for bed. As I wrote earlier; the first competition in the season is tomorrow and if you don't get enough sleep, you pay.


	8. 5th November

**A/N: Hello everyone! Just a quick note to say that I have to give my laptop back to school ****. This story is on hiatus until I can get hold of a laptop. Hopefully I can get one by Christmas so that I can post your present. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour!**

**List of Epicaltastically Awesome People: Trex and Killer Pineapple.**

**Tuesday, 5****th**** November**

Today, I:

7:00: Was woken up by IALB reminding me to come to his karate grading later on today.

7:01: Reminded IALB that I have gym and therefore can't go. (I don't care if it's your purple belt, if I say I can't go, it means I can't go!).

7:30: Ate breakfast with family. It mostly consisted of parents fanparenting over IALB's karate grading (apparently purple belt is quite high…). Also, the grading is like, 4 hours long. Ain't nobody got time for that.

7:40-8:00: Walked to school.

8:00-1:00: School. Ugh, my class is full of idiots. They are so stupid. I simply do not understand why they even exist. Even Ellie is turning into one, and Niamh and Louisa aren't in most of my classes.

1:00-2:00: Lunch. Basically consisted of Bianca and I ranting about our classmates and Louisa ranting about hers. (Niamh is the politest person ever. You never know what she is really thinking. It is really annoying when you actually need her opinion on things, but it makes her a lot more popular than Louisa, Bianca and I.)

2:00: More school. Bio this time. Less peasants, but still some (*cough* looking at you Sean *cough*).

3:20: School finished! Oh thank any deity that may be out there. I was actually feeling homicidal by the end of it. I was considering making cyanides.

3:30: Returned home and did homework.

4:36: Now. Writing diary…

I am 5684597834689723% done with school and the idiots that are supposed to be teaching us. Our head of year was talking to us about the arrangements for the concert next week (Did I mention we're having the annual autumn concert next week? Well we are.), and I put my hand up to ask where I could put my cello beforehand because the locker room is closed in the evenings. Do keep in mind that no one told us not to put our hands up.

Also, most people had been talking during the session and Mr Waybroad had been lecturing us about manners. Anyway, so when I put my hand up, he said: 'KIRRA FLANAGAN! PUT YOUR HAND DOWN. BE QUIET [I wasn't talking…]. YOU ARE SO RUDE. WORK ON YOUR MANNERS, YOUNG LADY. SHUSH UP […].' I do believe that that statement is extremely hypocritical, as it was very rude and he just so happened to be lecturing me about manners. There is a definite reason why these people are teachers and not some better paying profession. Such is life.

My class consists of the finest idiots Northern 4 has ever produced. I honestly cannot work out how they can be that stupid. They giggle and squeal and carry on about little things that do not matter at all (I only giggle when Bianca makes an innuendo out of something mundane and squeal when I discover that I am one of the top under 16 gymnasts in Panem).

My classmates are also incredibly hypocritical. As you know, we watched The Asshat from Snowy River in English. I said something to Bianca whilst we were watching it and the rest of the class went crazy at us. I feared for my life. Then, they started talking. When Bianca told them to be quiet, they told her to stop being patronising. They learnt that word from me, and used it in completely the wrong context. I laughed at their stupidity and they flipped out again. Much of the class is against me now. Bianca and I need to build a bomb shelter at some point. They're out to get us. I found a cardboard sword dripping with red nail polish on my locker earlier. I should probably have gone to IALB's karate grading to learn some self-defence. I shall consult him later. Me asking for his help will do wonders for his self-confidence.

IALB is not talking to me anymore because I couldn't go to his karate grading. He is 11, so I would have thought that he would be beyond that, BUT NO. I went to his last grading, and it was incredibly boring. He tells me he hates me frequently, so I have no idea why it means so much to him that I come. It's not even like I am choosing not to go because I can't be bothered; I have gym which is taking over my life at the moment. It does mean a lot.

Oh, I forgot to say; the District 4 combined team (Northern 4 and Southern 4) won the Under 16 Division of the gym competition. This was a regional one, so it was Districts 2, 3, 4 and 10. We and the team from District 3 are going on to the national finals in The Capitol next month. I'm so excited, but it does mean that the intensive practice is ongoing and my life is slipping away. But still, I'M GOING TO THE CAPITOL! -squeals excitedly-

Aunt Sally-Anne is calling. Let's see what she wants… Oh, I have to babysit Mags and Lizzie on Thursday night. I'll have to tell Emma and Charlie (my gym coaches) that I can't go. I love Mags and Lizzie, but I really would rather be at gym. They're at that age where they're really sadistic and enjoy causing pain to everyone, especially each other (Mags is 4 and Lizzie is 6). I'd tell Aunt Sally-Anne to take them to a psychiatrist, but IALB went through a similar stage and he's ok now.


	9. Feliz Navidad

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the Christmas special. I have managed to get my brother off of his computer for enough snippets of time to write this, but I probably won't update for a while after this. I apologise for any dodgy Spanish translations. Blame Google Translate. I have used some British slang, which may be confusing/unfamiliar to non-British readers, so I have included a 'Britionary' at the bottom, which defines those words. I hope you all had a great Christmas. **

**Monday, 23****rd**** December**

Today, I:

9:00: Got up.

9:15-9:45: Ate breakfast. The Great Parental Argument began.

10:00-11:30: Last gym meeting before Christmas. Performance for family members, apart from mine didn't come because IALB is still bitter about me not going to his karate grading and emotionally blackmailed the parents into not coming.

11:40-12:10: Got home and played Sims.

12:15: Now. Writing diary…

That time of year has come again. The time where Abuela and Nana Flanagan stop pretending not to hate each other and go into all-out war over where the Flanagan-Lopez family unit go for Christmas. It is supposed to be the time of peace and understanding, but for my family it is exactly the opposite. The bickering starts around mid-November, when Dad starts getting more stressed because people are booking their Christmas parties at The Fat Gull and there is never enough time for everyone to have their Christmas parties on the same convenient weekend.

Things escalated from there and now it is December 23rd and we still don't know where we're going. Even I'm torn, and normally I am strictly one way or the other. Mags and Lizzie are going to be at Nana Flanagan's, and I don't have to suffer IALB in the car on the way to Southern 4. On the other hand, if I go to Abuela's, there will be lots of yummy food and cousins who are close to my age waiting for me in Southern 4. We've bought presents for everyone, so that isn't a problem.

UGGGHHH, I CAN'T DECIDE. Nana Flanagan herself is really boring and perpetually smells of cabbage soup, but I can use my Spanish swear words around her without too much trouble because she does not understand a word of Spanish. Abuela is loud and bilingual and most totally against swearing. Christmas would be fun and exciting in Southern 4, but peaceful and fairly quiet in Northern 4. I shall go and check how the parents' argument is going. They've been at it for 2 and a half hours now, so they must have reached some kind of verdict.

Nothing. Nada. Zilch. My parents have got to be the most unproductive people in Panem. They have been arguing for nearly 3 hours now, with no signs of stopping; much like those cheesy Christmas songs about snow, which are all ironic because it does not snow in District 4. Well, it does in the mountains, but most people don't live/spend the holiday season there, so they don't count.

We decided to give the grandmothers a miss one year and go to the mountains, and it was absolutely amazing. Thing was, I had to spend 5 hours in the car with IALB, and by the end of it, I actually thought I was going insane. Snow is great, but sanity is better. Besides, the cold does absolute horrors to your joints, and the broken ankle I sustained from skiing put me out of action for most of the gymnastics season that year. As I am going to Nationals next month; getting injured really isn't an option.

Also, the rebellion. At the moment, I'm not doing much for it. We've tried peaceful protests, but they're not working. The Peacekeepers are absolutely merciless. Anton (my penpal in 2) says that they're training the Peacekeepers there to be more brutal because of all-out war in the outer districts. We were going to do something over Christmas, but most of Southern 4 is strictly religious and would never dream of making war over the Christmas period. I have been assigned position of 'medic', so I have been shoved out of the planning stages of it all. Word on the street says that we're hosting a full-scale uprising on the 7th, when all of the Christmas stuff is over. Instructions will be sent out on Boxing Day.

Speaking of rebellion and medical stuff, Poppy (aka Dr O'Neill) has moved Bianca's and my medical training to today because they are off to District 11 to see Poppy's parents. Bianca has invited me over for lunch so I have to go now. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve! Yaaaaaaaaaay.

**Tuesday, 24****th**** December *CHRISTMAS EVE* (Bueno Noche)**

Today, I:

9:00: Got up.

9:15: Had breakfast.

9:30-2:30: Did last minute emergency Christmas shopping and had lunch with Niamh and Louisa.

2:45: Now. Writing diary…

The Great Parental Argument yesterday never did reach a verdict, but Abuela phoned us last night and yelled at Dad about how it isn't fair that we went to Nana Flanagan's last year and how he shouldn't have any more power than Mum over where we go for Christmas, etc. So we're going to Abuela's. It is going to be awesome. Christmas with the cousins is a complete hoot and I always have lots of funny stories to tell when I get back. Going to Southern 4 is great, but we're leaving at 4 and I still haven't packed or wrapped my presents for Abuela and the rest of the family. So. Much. Wrapping. It's not even funny. I really don't see the point in wrapping paper. You put so much effort into it to make your presents look beautiful and then it all just gets ripped off.

Not to mention the scissors. IALB keeps nicking my scissors, so I can never find them. Then, I go to buy a new pair of scissors, only to find that there is so much packaging on them; I need a pair of scissors to open it. The very object I need to open the scissors is staring at me through layers of unbreakable plastic packaging. Eventually I just went to Ellie's house and wrapped all of my stuff there. From then onwards, I kept my scissors in my ancient combination safe where I keep my apothecary and babysitting money.

Ah yes, you probably want an update on Ellie and Sean. Well, I know that Sean is going to The Capitol for Christmas to visit his grandparents and that Ellie is staying here, so no new developments will be made. Whilst I have been at Ellie's house wrapping, I have come to the conclusion that she is the same Ellie as she was before this whole thing started and that she puts it on around Sean and his crew of idiots. I congratulate Ellie on her acting skills; she nearly had me fooled.

It's time to stop procrastinating and start packing. We need to get to Southern 4 in time for the procession and to help set up the nacimento (the Nativity scene at our house). The Lopez family are known throughout the village for having an excellent nacimento, a bit like having excellent Christmas lights in another, less religious district. See you in Southern 4.

**Later on Christmas Eve**

We are stuck at a petrol station just inside the Southern 4 border. There was a really slow driver in front of us, and IALB was being a mierdicilla as usual, so Mum slammed her foot on the accelerator in exasperation and wrecked the front of our car (not to mention the back of the person in front of us' car). Now, I am sitting inside a petrol station shop with a pack of pringles awaiting news of the tow truck that we called half an hour ago.

IALB keeps asking me thoughtful, articulate questions, such as: 'When is it going to coooome', 'Can I have a pringle' and the all-important: 'When will we get to Abuela's house?'. The answers are: 'I don't know', 'No, that's your fault for not bringing money' and 'We won't, at this rate'. He just keeps recycling the same 3 questions. I am considering ripping a page out of this diary and just writing the answers down for him in case he feels the need to ask the questions again. Oh look, the tow truck. Bye.

**Wednesday, 25****th**** December **CHRISTMAS DAY****

6:15-7:10: Hosted 'early morning club' for IALB and crazy cousins.

7:15-7:45: Opened presents.

7:55-8:55: Breakfast, which consisted of far too many delicious chicken tamales. Emma and Charlie are going to kill me. Whatever, it's Christmas! I'll exercise when I get back to Northern 4.

9:00-10:00: Helped assemble little cousins' presents (scooters, bikes, playmobile swimming pools, etc.).

10:05-10:45: Skyped Nana Flanagan and other cousins.

11:00-1:00: Church. Technically illegal (The Capitol outlawed all religion associated with Christmas and commercialised it), but the Jimenez family gather the village in their little house anyway.

1:15-4:15: Christmas lunch. Poor Dad was just sitting there, absolutely clueless as to what everyone was saying. I keep telling him to learn Spanish and it's a New Year's resolution every year, but he never gets around to it, which is awkward at the table at Abuela's because 90% of the conversations are in Spanish.

4:15-6:15: Watched 'A Christmas Carol'. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come has some serious anger management problems. I hope s/he seeks help. IALB and the Lil' cousins were terrified. I need a picture of their faces.

6:15-7:05: Ate dinner. Basically consisted of leftovers from lunch.

7:30: Now. Writing diary…

'Early morning club' is where I get rudely woken up by IALB and my cousins because I am the oldest child and therefore tasked with the job of looking after excited little children at the unsociable hour of 6:15am. Normally, I wouldn't find this so bad, but we went to Midnight Mass last night so I only got about 4 hours sleep. It is hard to be grumpy on Christmas Day, but tomorrow I am going to be incredibly grumpy. Luckily, I will be spending the morning in the car, so I can sleep there.

On to the actual present opening. For Christmas, I received: a new practice leotard, a new competition leotard (I sense a pattern here…), a really pretty bracelet and necklace, some books, a football, a sombrero, various homemade contraptions from the under 5 cousins, a huge food hamper in a cool box from Abuela, a new computer (YAY) and Lewis (one of my cousins from Northern 4) gave Dad a board game to give me especially so he could beat me at it. He is annoying.

You'll never guess who I bumped into at church. Well, you're an inanimate object, so you can't guess. I was just getting comfortable on an extremely uncomfortable makeshift pew when completely unexpectedly, Max appeared. Here is the conversation that played out:

Max: Hi Kirra.

Kirra: Max, what are you doing here?

Max: You seem to have forgotten that our mothers are best friends and come from the same village.

Kirra: You have lost your arrogant mannerisms. Did they confiscate them at the border?

Max: No, I'm just more relaxed when there's less pressure.

Kirra: You mean when you are not surrounded by your crew of imbeciles.

Max: Precisely. Besides, who am I to act cocky when I am wearing this? *points to outfit obviously handmade by his abuela*

Kirra: Is it just me, or are our mothers talking about us?

_Max looks at our mothers who are pointing at us whilst having a hushed conversation._

Max: Oh dear. That just confirms my suspicions.

Kirra: What suspicions?

Max: Our mothers ship us.

Kirra: *shudders* But Max, you're like, a second IALB.

Max: I'll take that as a compliment.

Kirra: Our mothers shipping us just feels like incest.

Max: It does. This is really weird.

Kirra: Let us ignore it, our mothers are weird. Come sit, hermano.

Max: *sits*

So today I found out that my mother ships Max and I. That is utterly gross. I view him as a brother. It's like all of those child actors that grow up together and would never dream of getting off with each other. Ugh, I'm going to bed now. Christmas is exhausting, but it was fun. It really makes you realise that underneath the arguments and the early mornings and the taco fights and the 4-hour-long karate gradings, you actually do love your family. Feliz Navidad (Spanish for 'Merry Christmas') and goodnight.

**Britionary**

'**Is a hoot' = Something which is amusing and funny.**

'**Nicking' = Stealing, taking without consent.**

'**Phoned' = Slang for 'telephoned', often spoken as 'called' by Americans. **

'**Petrol'= What Americans call 'gas'.**

'**Football'= What some people call soccer, in this case referring to a soccer ball.**

'**Cool box'=Cooler, Esky, whatever you want to call it.**

'**Bumped/bumping into'= Unexpectedly meeting someone.**

'**Cocky'= Arrogant.**

'**Getting off with' = Getting together with.**


End file.
